


Hot Hot Heat

by wildfrancium



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crying, Established Relationship, Gags, Just Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kent, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Jack and Eric taking care of their boyfriend, Kent.





	Hot Hot Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the Parse Posi Posse. I think it was from Ant?? Anyway, enjoy!!

The sun had set, but the day hadn’t cooled in the slightest. The fan groaned in the window barely audible over the grunts and moans in the bedroom. 

Kent had his arms cuffed over his head to the headboard and his legs spread wide, cuffed to either side of the footboard. His thighs shook and his skin was sticky with sweat and come, but Jack didn’t let up. He knelt between Kent’s thighs, face buried and tongue dragging Kent’s shaking body towards its second orgasm. 

Kent was sensitive and his legs jerked, trying to close while Jack licked and sucked on his clit with practiced ease.

“Don’t stop, sweetheart,” Eric said from where he hovered over Kent’s face. Kent was supposed to be eating him out, but was having trouble concentrating. Instead, his mouth hung open as he panted out short moans. Kent gripped the bars of the headboard tight as pleasure licked through him. 

Eric rocked down on his messy face, urging Kent to get back to it. Kent loved eating his boyfriends out. He loved the taste and the feel of their hot and heavy balls on his face. He’d already worked Eric into one orgasm, but was told to keep going. Jack wanted Kent to come three times so he knew the last orgasm would be him stuffed full at their mercy.

Kent stuck his tongue into Eric’s ass as he keened, his second orgasm close. 

Eric splayed his hands out over Kent’s chest. He ran a gentle finger over the bars through each nipple and pulled at his pecs. He groaned when Kent pushed his tongue past his rim and pushed down on his boyfriends tongue. 

“Just like that Kenny!” Eric gasped, grabbing the base of his cock. He promised to come in Kent, but holding off was hard. 

“He’s shaking so bad,” Jack said with a smirk. He could sit between Kent’s legs all day. He would sit between Kent’s legs all day. 

“I know,” Eric said happily, standing up and looking down at Kent. His face was a mess and his eyes were watering as he strained and struggled under Jack’s insistent tongue. “I’ll get the gag,” he said hopping off the bed. Kent’s strangled cries crashed around the room now that his mouth was free. It was music to Jack and Eric’s ears. 

Eric made it back to the bed in time to see Kent come with a cry, tears leaking over sloppy cheeks. He was shaking bad, but hadn’t safeworded out. His chest moved rapidly as Jack undid Kent’s legs.

“We are gonna fuck you now and you’re going to be a good boy and come a third time aren’t you?” Eric asked, stroking Kent’s hair. Kent looked at him and nodded. He opened his mouth and waited. Kent had a thing for being stuffed full.

Eric slid the silicone dick into Kent’s mouth and then buckled the gag. He undid Kent’s arms and pulled him into a sitting position. Jack had taken the moment to put a condom on, but now held Kent up while Eric cuffed his hands behind his back. Jack kissed Kent’s forehead murmuring in Quebecois. Eric got onto the bed and let Kent lean against his chest.

Jack put the bell ball in Kent’s hand before shifting and manhandling Kent down on his cock. His cunt had been dripping for over an hour and despite being rather large, Jack slid home easily. Kent groaned burying his face in Jack’s should.

“Okay Bits,” Jack said after a moment of rocking up into Kent’s tight heat. Eric tugged at the plug in Kent’s ass. He shivered as Eric let it stretch Kent’s rim slowly. When it popped out, Kent’s ass gaped, begging for Eric to fill it. 

He didn’t hesitate pushing his cock into the tight heat. “How’s that feel?” Eric asked softly as he and Jack fell into a rough rhythm. Kent sobbed, yelling and moaning behind the gag. He nodded over and over as Jack and Eric fucked into him. 

“He takes it so good, but I think he needs more,” Jack said. A wrecked and pleased Kent was Jack’s favorite Kent. 

“Okay darling,” Eric said with a sweet smile and reached under Kent to push the vibrator against his clit. He went wild, thrashing, screaming, and crying big wet tears as he was forced to take pleasure from all angles and was pushed towards his third orgasm. He held tight to the ball though. 

The three of them were sweating and Jack pressed kiss after kiss to Kent’s checks as he whimpered and wailed. It was music to their ears. 

“Gonna come Kenny,” Eric said bottoming out and releasing deep inside Kent. He rubbed Kent’s back as he pulled out and handed the vibrator to Jack. Panting, Eric helped Jack get Kent sitting on his cock so that he could thrust up hard into his boyfriend. Kent pulled at the cuffs, still full on crying as Jack took and took. He put the vibrator back against Kent’s clit and Eric held Kent so he wouldn’t fall over.

“You’re doing so good Kenny,” Jack praised. “Doesn’t it feel so good?” 

Kent nodded over and over as Jack pounded into him. 

“I’m gonna come and then you’re going to,” Jack told him, hips stuttering and then he groaned loud as he came. Kent tightened up, his whole body rigid and his eyes rolling back as he crested over the edge for a third time. 

 

Jack threw away the condom and went to get cold water while Eric undid the cuffs and the gag. He wiped away the drool and let Kent lay back. He looked exhausted but completely blissed out. 

“You did amazing sweetheart,” Eric whispered softly, over and over. 

“He’s right, you’re amazing Kenny,” Jack said helping him drink some water. Kent nodded over and over. Despite the heat, he liked being tucked in between them especially after such rough and tiring play.

“Love you,” he murmured, voice strained from screaming. His boyfriends smiled at him.

“We love you too,” they said peppering him in kisses. 


End file.
